


Kiss Me Slowly

by maa_fuu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: Kissing Kento's lips have been his wish for years now.





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> *cough*Fuma's la vie en rose*cough* inspired me to write this fic. In my mind this happened on the night before Fuma posted his jweb entry.  
> And thanks to my friend for keeping me update with all the thing happen in the fandom even though im busy af with work lately (send you hugs and loves).  
> Here, a little gift for your kindness, S. Hope you will like it (hides).  
> Btw, Kiss Me Slowly is a song by Parachute. It's a good and pretty song, totally worth to listen!

Against his own policy to not come too close to Nakajima Kento, Fuma drove him home. They had an interview with some magazine staffs, and he noticed that Kento came to the meeting place with their manager, leaving his car at his apartment probably. 

Looking at how weary he looked, Fuma offered him a ride. And with a wide smile that made Fuma's heart skip a bit, Kento accepted his offer.

"Do you want to come up?" Kento asked him when they arrived in front of his apartment building and Fuma wholeheartedly said yes.

It's all against his policy, to sit in Kento's couch, wine in hand, facing the big window at Kento's apartment, and looking at the skylight, the moon above and city light below.

The room went quiet as Bonita ran to Kento's bedroom, probably she's sleeping in Kento's bed now. But Fuma couldn't care much about where that little fluffy creature went, because the image of Kento under the dim light that came from the city light in front of them in this dark livingroom is too pretty and mesmerizing. 

He found himself can't stop looking at the older boy talking beside him, but he couldn't process any words Kento said to him. Because his voice is like a calming song, and he couldn't care much about what Kento said as long as he don't stop talking. As long as he can keep listen to his voice.

At some point Kento turned his head to look at his side, but his train of words stopped as his eyes met with Fuma's.  
Silence engulfed them for a moment until Kento openly laughed at Fuma.  
"You clearly not listening to a word I said!" Kento said.  
"Sorry, I got distracted" Fuma replied, and a shade of pink blush appeared on his cheeks.  
Kento still laughed, and Fuma smiled.

They kept like that for another moment until Kento looked at Fuma's eyes again with a smile still intacted on his lips. They were sitting too close to each other. Too close to the point that Fuma can breathe him. The smell of his perfume, and his unique scents. And Fuma found the place getting hotter even though he could feel the cold wind blow from the air conditioner.

"Can I kiss you?" 

The words came from Fuma's mouth even without his consent.

There's a slight shock in Kento's eyes, and Fuma regret his words when the realization of him voicing what he want to do for years out loud in front of Kento sinked in his mind. But before he could give him an apology, Kento moved to shorten the last distance between them. Kento leaned his head, and Fuma got the message, so he moved closer, and their lips met in the middle.

It was just lips meeting lips at first. But enough to spark fireworks inside him. After a while, Fuma moved away to take a breath, but before he can move too far, Kento cupped his cheek with his free hand, moved closer, and kissed him again. Fuma blinked at the kiss, but returned the pressure Kento's lips gave him.

They deepen the kiss this time. Nibbling each other lips, but keep the kiss sweet and slow. Like they are learning each other anew.   
They taste each other's lips like they are tasting the wine in their hands.

When they felt like running out of breath, they moved away, but still too close that they could feel each other's breath on their skins.

Fuma was not sure how could his first visit to Kento's apartment turned into this. And he was not sure what they are gonna be after this, and where this is gonna go, but he know that he don't want to let go.

"I love you" Fuma said, and kissed Kento's lips once again.

"Fuma..." Kento whispered with his eyes close, after Fuma kissed him, and Fuma felt his heart ache a bit from longing. It's been a long time since he last time heard Kento calling his name.

Fuma looked at Kento opening his eyes. Those eyes reflected so many things; happiness, confusion, and worry.  
He brought his free hand to caress Kento's cheek and he repeated his words.

"I love you, Kento".

Glistening tears hanging in Kento's eyes when he said, "I love you too, Fuma".  
And he moved closer again to Fuma, to meet his lips again.

Their kiss this time taste a bit like hope and relieved. And Fuma deepen their kiss right away to erase all the worry inside Kento. Because now he know that he love him too, and that's enough for him to fight all the bad things that might happen after this.

So, _don't worry_.


End file.
